MemoryTale
by IamaDiaryofThirteen
Summary: Frisk is a young adult living her student life normally. But she doesn't know that somewhere, in her memory, lies a part of her story she completely forgot about ... This story is the beginning of an AU I created, sorry if I copied anyone - The main ship will be FriskxSans.
1. Intro : Amnesia

" Come on, Bob, we have to keep going. I know you don't like water but ... there's no choice "

Frisk was walking her dog under a tough rain. She only had her jacket to stay dry, but it wasn't really effective. Her hair was a total mess, and Bob was no better.  
She had to hurry to get back to her flat, or she would get a cold.

There were days like this. Nothing went as planned, or bad luck was all over.  
But the girl didn't mind.  
She had a boring life and some excitement could always be welcomed.

Frisk finally reached her door and got in the hall. A mirror was standing there, reminding her of how wet and pathetic she looked.  
She did a quick move with her jand and took the elevator up to the last level. There, she unlocked her door.  
Her cat, Shury, came to her with a loud " meow ". She smiled widely and pet him before getting undressed.

A ligthning stroke down not far away and the young girl nearly jumped. She hated this storm, and every other. But she couldn't stop it. So when there was one, she just locked herself in the bathroom with her animals and take a bath.  
This night wasn't an exception.  
While she let the water relax her stressed body, Frisk sighed.  
When she was sad, she used to remember some bad memories.  
And more particularly the one that changed her life.

\- 8 years ago -

A young Frisk is running around with some friends. She seems at a camping, near some beautiful mountains, and more precisely Mt Ebott.  
The girl seems to be playing Hide and Seek.  
She is adventurous and climbs the mountain to find the best spot.  
She hides behind a giant rock. Some voices are approaching.  
She takes a step back and suddenly, the ground disappears.  
She sees herself falling to her death in a deep hole.

-

Frisk inhaled slowly.  
She replayed the scene in her head again, and again.  
She used to do that often because there was something missing.  
Eight months after the accident, she was found at the other side of the mountain with a big traumatism and a bad case of amnesia.  
Over the years, she learned to live with this hole in her memory.  
But she growned obsessed with finding what happened and why she was at a completely different place after a fall which could and should have been deadly.

So she thought about it many times ... But it only brought her a headache.  
Deep inside, she knew it was important.

She wanted to give up. Remembering something that her brain wanted erased wasn't easy.  
But she was determined to know.

Nearly falling asleep in her bath, she suddenly realised something.  
If she wanted to know, she would have to go back to the roots of the problem.  
The next day was off, so she decided something.  
If the truth didn't want to come to her, she would go to it. So she decided she would go back to Mt Ebott.

And that's how the life of this twenty years old girl was about to change again.


	2. Chapter 1 : Fear of the Truth

**Hey everyone ! Here is the first chapter of this story, I hope you'll like it :)**

 **I know it's short but I like to write short chapters (and post them more frequently).**

 **You can comment and give me some advice, it always helps !**

 **Thank you for your support ^^**

Frisk woke up early this morning. The sun was passing through her window even though the shutters were closed. She could hear children running and screaming in joy in the school just next to her door.

That reminded her that she was once this young too. But she didn't have many friends, mainly after her accident. The others thought she was crazy. And maybe, in a way, she was.

She tried, maybe for the hundredth time, to remember what happened at Mt Ebott. But as always, there was a black hole in her memory. So she gave up. Again.

Frisk stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She stayed under the hot water for a while, a bit scared about the upcoming trip to this mysterious place.

She hadn't told anyone she was going there, and what was the point ? They would have all disagreed.

The young girl stepped out of her bathroom and got dressed : a simple blue tee-shirt with some short and baskets for the walk. She also took her sunglasses and a back pack. Her dog wasn't so happy to see her leave, so the owner cuddled him a little before closing her door.

Frisk breathed slowly, stressed and unsure. But she had to do this. Her lack of memory had been a problem for too long. With this thought, she took the elevator and went all the way down to the parking. Her little car was silently waiting. She sighed and got into it, still unsure about the whole idea.

During the drive, she wasn't really paying attention to the road. She was doing mechanical actions, as she had learned to, lost in her thoughts and fears. But soon enough, she was there.

The big mountain was facing her, beautifully covered by the sun. It seemed it never changed.

But Frisk didn't move. She was afraid of the truth, she didn't want to find out. So she hesitated for some long minutes, or maybe hours. And finally, she moved. The young girl had to be determined, and she forgot that. She always had determination, she could do things she nerver thought she was capable of. She was able to find the motivation to go on, no matter what.

How could she forgot that ?

With this newly found feeling she climbed the mountain, not looking at anything but the top. The herb, the plants, the awful road that lead nowhere, she didn't mind. And soon, she was at the higher point.

\- Finally.

And there it was. The dangerous hole she fell in ages ago. At least that was what they told her. She never knew for sure what made her fall, or why she jumped. But there was a reason, she knew that.

Frisk got closer to the hole and looked at it. Of course there were branches and other wild stuff that could have made her fall, but she wasn't sure it was an accident. She was about to move back, but suddenly, everything went black.

A young girl arrives at the top of the mountain.

She sees a hole. She's afraid. She doesn't like height.

But something seems to be calling her.

 _Frisk …_

She doesn't want to. But she's curious and she wants to know what's going on.

 _Frisk …_

She approaches and looks at the hole.

 _Frisk …_

She trips, the fall, nothing more.

 **Frisk !**

The young girl screamed in panic and ran away. She didn't want to look back. She fell a few times, she was hurt, but she didn't mind.

Why was it all so complicated ? She just wanted to live peacefully …

And what was this voice ? Low, reassuring and scary at the same time.

She knew she'd heard it before …


	3. Chapter 2 : The Soul

**Hey guys ! The second chapter is already here :) Told you it would be fast.**

 **Anyway, it's still short but I hope you'll like it. Don't forget to comment to let me know what you think ^^**

Frisk was on her couch, thinking. She was trying to organize her thoughts to calm down. This idea was a bad one and she knew it ! She should have just stayed at home instead of trying to recover her memory. After all, it was lost forever.

Despite everything, she couldn't stop thinking about the voice she heard in that flashback. It was comforting in a way, like she had known its owner some time ago. But she still couldn't remember anything about him, or anyone else.

For once, she decided to give up. It was not like her, but she had tried so long … For nothing. She was still blocked on this cursed fall. As she thought about giving up, she felt some pain near her hear. She held onto her chest for a while, not understanding what was happening to her. The young girl held still until the pain flew away. But then, she opened wide eyes, her face covered in shock.

Just in front of her, a bright red heart was floating in the air. She closed her eyes, opened them, nothing changed. She closed and opened them again, but the strange object was still here. She tried to touch it with fear, it glowed brighter.

Frisk screamed, not knowing what to do, and covered her eyes in her hands. She was trembling, nearly crying. What was this all mess ? And why her ? She just wanted to be in peace again, just like before the accident …

She dared to look again, but the heart has vanished. She suddenly remembered learning about some hearts with special traits in an old book of her school …

 _Sans POV_

Sans was in a good mood this day. He knew his friends would be coming over to his house to celebrate the seventh year of peace for the monsters. Sure, they were still trapped underground, but at least they were friendlier than before.

Every year, this day, they were getting together at one's house and enjoying a cheerful party.

Being the lazy bone he was, the skeleton would always sleep on a couch nearly the all time or drink some ketchup. But he was enjoying this day because everyone was happy.

The monster thought about the time they were in war, and humans who fell had to be killed. He didn't really like that at first, but knowing it would make them free … He accepted to follow.

Until a special human arrived. Her name was Frisk, she was a young and determined being. She spared everyone, being friendly and liking monsters as she traveled in the underground. She spent many months with Papyrus and him, and he grew attached to her. But her travel arrived to an end, and she reached the barrier. Asgore, king of the monsters, was killed in the process, and the human was never seen again. But Sans wasn't mad. He knew she did what she had to.

But even seven years after she left, he still missed her. She was one kind and likeable child after all. He wondered what she had become. He could bet this was still the small, cute human he met.

Sans was taken back to reality by Papyrus, his brother. He had a mad face :

\- Sans ! What are you doing in the bed ! Everyone will arrive soon and you have to help me cook my spaghettis ! Now come, dear brother !

Yep, some things never changed.

And with that, the skeleton was dragged around to prepare the big day.


	4. Chapter 3 : Cursed Flower

Sans opened hir first bottle of ketchup for the day. Everyone had arrived and the party was about to begin. Everything was going smoothly.

Toriel was talking to Papyrus, who was blushing hardly. He was embarrassed each time she tried to talk to him. After all, she was the queen, and she was doing an amazing job. She was kind and took the best decisions for her people. Sometimes, she seemed sad. But who could blame her ? She had lost 3 children and a husband.

Alphys and Undyne were talking and laughing with a drink. They had been living together for four years. They were planning to get married some time soon, and the skeleton was looking forward to it. He needed some cheerful events to stay happy.

There were some other monsters from all over the Underground, and they seemed to be enjoying the party.

Mettaton was being his annoying self, showing off in front of everyone.

" Darlings, I would like to hold a dance contest, right here, right now. Who's in ? "

Nearly everyone signed in, but not Sans. Lazy as he was, he would just sit on the couch like he always did. But Papyrus soon came to him.

" Brother, I signed up for us both ! I know you don't like dancing, but I, the Great Papyrus, should be your teacher ! "

Sans sighed and tried to come up with an excuse, but the cool skeleton didn't give him enough time.

He took his arm and brought him to the center of the room. Then, he began to do some strange moves, something which could be considered latino. Sans laughed but didn't follow.

" Come on Sans, try to have fun ! Just this once … "

The look on Papyrus' face was adorable. His brother couldn't resist and smiled.

" Okay bro. Anything for you ! "

And with that he tried to follow his moves with his own style, which could tend to Hip-Hop.

The skeleton was surprised. He was really having fun, like he nearly never had before. He realized he missed on something all these years. Sure, he was missing the human, but everyone else was here, so he didn't have to worry so much. He decided to let go a little.

The party kept going with more dancing, drinking, eating. Everyone was smiling filled the room with joy and warmth.

But suddenly, Sans feltlike something was odd. A new aura was here, stronger than the others.

He turned around, his eye glowing in blue, and arrived face to face with … Flowey.

" Long time no see, trashbag "

" I didn't miss you. Why are you here ? "

Everyone had turned around and they were looking at the flower with either anger or sadness.

" Calm down. I just want to talk. I … I'm tired of being a flower. I want to be like all of you. To have a soul ! What can I do … "

Alphys stepped forward :

" I … we … understand y-you, b-but, it's impossible … I've al-already tried … "

She looked sad.

" I knew you would say that … "

For a moment, Flowey looked like he was thinking. But then, his old creepy smile went back to his face.

" You are all so SELFISH ! WHY CAN'T YOU HELP ME ? I knew it … I KNEW IT ! "

An evil laugh resounded. Sans prepared an attack and aimed at him.

" Nah, nah … I got prepared. I knew you would refuse … "

He began to glow with a red light. He dodged Sans'attack easily

" I knew you would be at this party so I took the liberty to go check the ruins .. And guess what ? A human was there. "

He grinned, and Toriel gasped. Everyone was shocked.

" He had a determination soul. Not as strong as this old child that never came back … But still ! Now … Now ! NOW I CAN RESET ! But first … I wanna have some fun. "

Sans chuckled and went crazy, willing to kill him. But the flower showed him his red soul. It was enough for Sans to remember the kid and to stop, trembling. The evil monster busted him out of the house.

The snow cushioned his fall and he didn't get hurt. Soon, his brother came running.

" Sans ! Are you okay ?... "

" Papyrus … Thanks god you escaped …. I'm fine. "

He took his brother's hand and brought him behind a tree.

" Hide here. I have to think. Fast. "

The tall skeleton shacked his head.

" No ! I want to fight ! To protect the others … "

" He has determination … he can reset, cancel everything, go back … I don't want that …"

He felt like crying but didn't, for his brother's sake.

" The only one that could hold him for a little bit is Undyne … But I don't want anyone to get hurt… How is it inside ? "

" This flower is mostly playing, and even taking hostages … "

" Damn ! This flower … If I put my hand on him … "

" Calm down brother, it's alright. Maybe we can make him change his mind. "

" No ! Don't you dare trying to go back there without a plan … "

But what plan ? Sans didn't even know … They were all happy and just like that, a cursed flower appeared and took it all back. He began to think quickly. Frisk appeared in his mind. Flowey dared to mention her.

And then he realized.

This kid had the strength to outcome Flowey's dtermination ! He said it himself.

" Papyrus ! I think I know ! We have to get Frisk … "

" But Sans … She crossed the barrier ages ago … "

Sans felt his hope disappearing.

" You're right … But … But wait … The phone ! Maybe she still has that phone ! We sent her a message just after she left, remember ? If we're lucky … "

Papyrus seemed to lighten up.

" Yes ! It's worth trying ! Frisk can help us ! "

" Yes. At least I hope so … "

But Sans wasn't sure about that. He felt desperate, knowing that this flower could erase it all. That he could take everything they had created over the years, just like that.

 _Please Frisk … We need you …_


	5. Chapter 4 : We Need You

Sans went back to his house and teleported to his room without the Flower noticing.

He searched everywhere for his old phone. He knew it was somewhere. It had to be ! For once, he hated himself for being so careless and messy. But it was his lucky day. As he was looking all around, he remembered putting the device in the drawer of his nightstand.

He opened it and thankfully, it was there.

Sans went back outside to reach for Papyrus.

" I found it ! "

His brother seemed so relieved.

" Amazing, brother ! Now let's call the human. "

The skeleton agreed and turned on the phone. Then, he looked for the right number. His eyes nearly dropped when he saw the name Frisky. He remembered giving her that name, one faithful day.

\- Sans ! Sans ! Look what I just found !

A young girl with short brown hair is running. She reaches for her skeleton friend with a snowman in her arms.

\- Hey kiddo. What is that ?

\- His name is Mister Snowman. He asked me to carry him around, so I took him !

\- Hum, you know he's gonna melt, right ?

Frisk opens her big brown eyes.

\- No, he said he wouldn't ! Because of his magic.

Sans is the one to be surprised.

\- What ? Really ?

Frisk nods and giggles. Sans sighs and grins gently.

\- Frisky, you'll always be a mistery.

The young girl stops laughing.

\- Frisky ? Really ? That's the best you could come up with ?

Sans shrugs with a smile.

\- Eh … Yep.

Frisk shakes her head.

\- Okay then, Sanssyyyyy

He blushes.

\- What, you don't like it ?

They both burst in laughter.

Sans sighed with a sad smile and then reached for the call button. He was a little bit stressed. And he didn't know if she was going to answer. She may have lost her old phone, or she may not even exist anymore …

This thought worried him for a second. He should not care this much, she had been gone for seven years … But the life of his friends and family was in the balance. So he called.

But nobody answered.

He was prepared for it. But it made him want to cry anyway. Papyrus smiled.

" Then, we'll just leave a message ! "

Sans regained a little bit of hope.

" You're right ! I hope she'll have it … Hey kid. Don't know if you remember us, it's Sans and Papyrus … Hum … I hope you're okay ? And hum … "

" FEAR NOT HUMAN ! Sans here doesn't know how to talk on the phone. So I hope you have a lot of human friends now ! Even if … We miss you … But you're happy ! And that's all that counts. "

" He's right kiddo. Hum … Listen, if we call you it's because … The Underground is in danger. Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Mettaton …They are all hostages of Flowey and he has a human soul. I … I hope it's not yours. But … If it isn't then, we really need you. Could you try to … come back ? And … "

A long "BIP" stopped him. The phone was out of battery.

" Not again … Anyway, I hope she'll receive it. "

Sans sighed.

" SANS ! Do not give up. She will answer ! The human is kind and she cares for us like we care for her. "

" But she's been gone for so long and … "

" WORRY NOT ! I'm sure she'll come. "

Sans smiled. His brother had a thing to make him happy no matter what. He nodded and looked away, worried.

" But if she doesn't receive it … We need to find another solution. I have to … find her myself. "

" But Sans, you can't go there ! The barrier is still here … And alone ? In the human world ? "

" I know I know … But I have to try … I can't give up on our friends. We really need her … "

Papyrus sighed, knowing he wouldn't change his brother's mind.

Somewhere, on the surface, a phone's light disturbed the tranquility of the street. It was nearly covered in mud but miraculously, still working.

A human covered in a black coat walked over it. But suddenly, he stopped and went back. A hand covered in shadows reached for the device. On the screen, there was a missed call and a new message …


	6. Chapter 5 : Determination

**Wooo chapter 5 is here. Sorry I took longer then usual to write it. I was out of town ! But I'm back.**

 **Not so proud about it, I wasn't so inspired but I wanted to continue the story. So hope you enjoy !**

Sans was walking in circles in the snow, leaving a deep track on the ground. Papyrus was following him, not really knowing what he was up to.

Suddenly, Sans stopped. Papyrus nearly bumped into him.

 _What is is, brother ?_

The small skeleton didn't answer right away. He just realized something about the Underground. He pictured the barrier, closed, impossible to touch. He then thought about the entrance.

 _Papyrus. The humans. They all fell into the underground, right ?_

His brother seemed a bit confused.

 _Well … yeah, we already knew that._

Sans kept thinking for a little while.

They fell from the surface. So there is a way out !

Papyrus seemed lost.

 _Oh ! You're right ! There is a hole in the ceiling ! Toriel told me about it once._

 _But there must be a reason why nobody ever tried to climb there … It's really high, dangerous, slippery, full of cutting rocks … Even I can teleport this distance … And the spell may be active there too …_

 _We won't know if we don't try !_

The younger brother showed a reassuring smile.

 _Let's do this together, Sans._

 _You never give up, do you ? You should be the soul of determination instead of Frisk._

They both laughed but Sans became serious again.

 _Okay, let's go. We have to be silent, 'kay ? We must go to the ruins without being noticed, or our plan could fail. If I manage to reach the surface, you will hide somewhere until I return, got it ?_

Papyrus nodded slightly, not so sure about letting his brother alone in the outside world.

Sans took his hand, concentrated hi soul on another part of the forest, and blue magic surrounded them. Before they left, they could still here battle or despair sounds. They both wanting to cry and felt guilty. Sans felt like they were such cowards for leaving their friends to struggle alone. But it was for the best.

Fortunately, Flowey didn't seem to notice. They kept going forward, switching from walking to teleporting until they arrived before the awfully big door of the ruins.

Sans looked around carefully, and when he was sure no one was watching, he pushed the door with all his strength. Papyrus helped and soon, the giant piece of wood moved. They quickly went inside and closed it behind them.

Both skeletons were relieved and looked at each other. They've been silent for the past hours, travelling in the Underground, and they felt awkward for it. But at least Flowey haven't seen them. Or they believed so.

 _Sans, let's keep going. I know you're lazy but it's no time to be leaning around._

His brother was lost in his thoughts. He was really sad he had left everyone down. He kept telling himself he had no choice, but he couldn't bear the guilt. He began to cry.

 _Oh Sans … Don't cry it's okay. You did what you could._

He hugged him tightly.

 _I can't Paps … I … I left like a coward … Like a …_

 _Shhh Sans. Stop blaming yourself. You did what you could. And now we will find the human and she will help us ! After all, we are very great._

He smiled with his usual grin. Sans couldn't help but smile too.

 _Thanks … Okay let's keep going. Frisk awaits us._

They both stood up and kept going. Everything was silent, it was all dusty and creepy. Nobody has ever came there since Toriel became the queen. So it was just … empty.

During the walk, Sans thought about Frisk. He was still worried about her. She may have disappeared, be dead, or very far away ! She could have been back long ago, in the Underground, if she truly cared for them.

He began elaborating theories about her going missing until Papyrus stopped suddenly.

 _Brother … Is that it ?_

 _What ? Already ?_

 _It's … been hours Sans_

The skeleton hadn't realized they walked that far as he was lost in his thoughts – again - .

He looked around. They were in a big cave, darker then the rest of the ruins. In the center lied a bed of flowers, enlighted by the surface light which was coming all the way down there.

 _Here we are …_

But then his eyes widened in horror. On the bed of flowers lied a dead body. A human one.

 _Paps, don't look !_

He pushed his brother around and looked at the corpse. It seemed to be a boy, around Frisk's age when she came all these years ago.

He was wearing a shirt with " bright human " written on it, some long trousers, baskets and some kind of hoodie. Sans felt relieved somehow. He was sad for the guy, but at least it wasn't Frisk.

 _Why ? Why can't I look ?_

Sans sighed.

 _There's … Somebody dead here._

Papyrus forced his way around his brother and his expression saddened.

 _Oh no … Poor human …_

 _It must be the one Flowey killed to take his soul … This is really sad but we can't do much about it._

Papyrus didn't answer, his head was lowered.

 _Don't be sad Paps, we will save our friends. And no human child will suffer anymore._

His brother forced a little smile on his face.

 _I sure hope so._

Sans looked up and walked until he reached the center of the room. He tried to concentrate and felt the presence of the spell lying just above his head.

 _No wonder nobody has ever managed to escape … This damn spell is all around !_

He felt desperate. Now they were really trapped here.

He punched a pillar lying next to him.

 _WHY ? Why …_

Papyrus came over and tell him with a soft tone.

 _You can't give up. Frisk was determined to save us ! We have to be determined too._

Sans relaxed himself a bit and thought about his brother's words.

 _That's it ! I may have an idea._

He went next to the dead human and whispered :

 _Sorry buddy …_

He then took his clothes and took them as his own.

 _Sans ? What are you doing ?_

 _I think I may have an idea. Determination … It will help me. I may not have as much as Frisk had, but with something human on me, it could help !_

 _That's … crazy._

 _Determination !_

 _What._

 _Hum … Nevermind. I'm putting more backbone into it, you see ?_

 _Sans ….._

 _What ?_

 _I can't stand you anymore._

But he was smiling.

 _I think it could work. I will pass throught it._

 _Sans … I don't want you to go alone … It's the unknown ! I'm very great, I could help you and …_

 _Paps. You're right. We don't know what's up there. Flowey may not know we're here, so you'll be safer down in the Undergound. I promise I'll be back. At least if I manage to go up there …_

Papyrus sighed. When he opened his eyes, he had tears in it.

 _Please be careful … I'll be waiting for you I promise. Just …Come back if Frisk isn't there … We'll find a solution together …_

 _Yeah._

He hugged the tall skeleton for a while. No sound could be heard except for the brothers' sobbing.

Sans smiled and looked at the hall. He tried to concentrate. He felt about all the reasons he was there. About Frisk. About that human that died because of Flowey.

He was filled with determination.

What … What is this light ?...


	7. Chapter 6 : Research

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the delay, again. My creativity isn't very regular, and I left for holidays earlier than expected. But I still want to continue this story ! I really hope you'll enjoy, even if I still do some very short chapters and it doesn't really make sense yet ... I hope I'll get better in the future !**

 **Don't forget to leave a review if you want to tell me what you think. Thanks for the support.**

...

\- Frisk

Why is it so difficult ?

\- Frisk

Sometimes I wish I hadn't seen this thing ...

\- Frisk !

The young girl shook her head and looked on her right. Her friend, Andrea, was looking at her with a worried face.

\- You're still in your bed, dreaming, right ?

She laughed for a while and sighed.

\- Yeah ... I guess I miss a few hours of sleep.

They both smiled at each other. Andrea was one of her only friends, and she had known her for 15 years. She was the only person who stayed with her despite the accident. She was taller than her, wore big blue eyes and dark blue hair. It was one of the strange things in this world : some people had strange hair, matching with their eyes, and nobody really knew why. It was one of the mysteries of these times.

\- Well you'd better wake up, cause miss Maria will surely ask you to answer if she sees you dreaming in her class.

Frisk nodded and stood up following her friend to the classroom.

As expected, she didn't pay much attention in class. She was still focused on what happened to her a few days ago. This heart which had appeared in front of her ... It wasn't real. It couldn't be.

But if it didn't exist, it meant Frisk was going crazy, little by little. And she didn't like that either. She had wanted to change her mind so she tried to concentrate for her studies. Doing her homeworks, hanging out with people from the school or even staying more than needed, all of this was supposed to help her move on.

And it wasn't that effective. So she had made up her mind. She would search for this book about souls and try to do something with it. This was the best way to make her snap out of it : knowing what was real and what was not.

At the break, she went to the library. The student who was running it at the time looked at her weirdly. He wasn't used to seeing her get in here.

She scratched the back of her head and looked around shortly before walking to him.

\- Hum hi ... i'm looking for a book.

\- Well you're in the right place for that.

Frisk couldn't contain a small life.

\- Yes that's obvious. But I'm not sure you still have it ... I had seen it a long time ago.

\- What is it called ?

\- I can't really remember ... But I know it was about ancien myths, souls and heart shaped things.

The guy seemed to have a weird expression for a moment.

\- Hum ... I'll see what I can do.

Frisk nodded and waited for him. She didn't know what to think of his reaction. Was it normal ? Did he know something ?

Soon enough, he was back with a big book, so old that it was nearly falling apart.

\- You're sure you want this thing ? It's collapsing. And not so interesting.

\- Oh ... That's just curiosity.

She smiled gently and he sighed, handing her the book. But while doing so, he came closer to her and whispered.

\- Don't say I didn't warn you.

And then he smiled at her and went back to his counter.

Frisk stood there, shocked. What had just happened ? She wanted to ask him questions. She wanted to know ... But it would have to wait. She intended to read this book before anything else.

In the evening, Frisk rushed back to her flat. She couldn't wait to begin, to finally discover something about all of the strange events that happened lately. She completely forgot about everything elese and went straight to her couch to read peacefully. She didn't even bother to take off her shoes and she left her bag hanging in the entrance.

Even Bob and Shury seemed to wonder what had happened to their owner. But she didn't really seem to care. And finally, cautiously, she opened the old book and dust flied in the room.

Long ago, two races rulled over Earth : Humans and Monsters.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters Underground with a magic spell.

And why did it happen ? Because humans had stronger magic traits within their Soul, the culmination of their being.

It is represented by a bright heart with a color that best describe the trait.

There are seven traits known so far :

Violet : Perseverance

Light blue : Patience

Dark blue : Integrity

Green : Kindness

Yellow : Justice

Orange : Bravery

Red : Determination

Determination is the strongest of them all, as it allows the user to alter time and space through the reset and the save points.

But those are very rare ...

Frisk couldn't really read more.

Her heart was racing, her breath was irregular and her hands were shaking. She had a very bad feeling about this. She couldn't help but feel many emotions while reading these lines agin, and again, and again.

But she denied it.

\- It can't be. That's not possible. Everything is this book ... That's just non real. I won't believe a single word written here.

And with this, she sent the book flying at the other side of the room and she rushed to her bed. She had tears in her eyes, and she couldn't understand why.


End file.
